A Charming Family
by GaspingKitties
Summary: These are one shots of what it would have been like if the curse was not enacted. I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Charming Family one shots

Snow White's life had always been marked with tragedy. Her mother had died when Snow was a mere ten years old. Her father had died, struck down by the poison of the Agrabahn viper. And one of the few people she had truly cared for, had turned out to betray her. Regina.

She did have cause for anger, she had to admit. Daniel had died because of Snow. But to hunt her for years, never ending? That was to much. But the Evil Queen had finally won. With a apple. And as Snow beheld the cursed fruit, she realized that this would be the only way Regina could come to peace within herself. When Snow was finally gone. But her plan was cut into shreds.

When Charming rode into that snowy clearing, it was over. They were the epitome of true love, the most powerful magic in the land. His lips touched Snow's, her eyes snapped open, and the fight for King George's land began. The end result was of victory. But sad things had occurred. Prince Charming's mother was killed, shot down by a arrow. And Snow drank a poison that made her barren.

They had hope of saving Ruth, Charming's mother. So they traveled to the magical Lake Nostos with a brave knight by the name of Lancelot. There was only a shell of water left. Ruth had learned that Snow was barren, and realized that the water should be given to Snow. She pretended to to drink the water. To give the water to Snow, she told them that her dying wish was to see them married. So Lancelot married Snow and Charming under a arch of beautiful flowers, and the water that they drank from the cup was the magical cup. Ruth did not survive, but she died happy, having seen what she wanted for her son so dearly. He and his true love.

Snow and Charming reclaimed their castle, and started a life together. They never forgot Ruth. Snow became pregnant with a child. She knew it was to be a girl, from the magical locket Ruth had given her. Charming believed the baby to be a boy though. When the baby girl was born, and after Snow finished telling Charming that she told hmi so, they named her Emma Mary Ruth. Why Mary? Because it reminded Snow of her time with her closest friend, Red.

 **Sorry this was short y'all. But it's the prolouge. Thank you for reading if you clicked ont his story, and enjoy the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're going back in time friends! And we are going to pretend that Regina did NOT announce that the curse was coming at the wedding.**

The kingdom was singing with joy. The royal wedding was in three weeks, and the preparations were going all out. The cooks were preparing the food and the cake for the wedding feast, and the seamstress's were sewing a beautiful gown for Snow. The kingdom knew that this would be a new era for the kingdom. The royal couple would take down Regina, and there would be peace and happiness in the realm.

The kingdom would never have to fear Regina. But back to the wedding! Many people in the kingdom had decided to do something for the wedding, whether it be preparing food or helpin with the gowns and the grooms outfit. There lives were busy, and they were sure that the royal couples life was to. And it was. But the private life of the royal couple was soon to be disrupted. Snow sat before a mirror, her handmaid putting her hair up for the day ahead. As the servant braided her hair, the queen felt a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She felt bile riding in her throat. So with a start, she jumped up from the vanity and ran off to the nearest bath chamber, ignoring the startled"My lady!" that followed her. After upheaving her breakfast, she sat down on the floor.

"I could not be sick at a worser time."

SNow groaned, and composed herself and got up. Her maid stood up as she re-entered the room."Miss, are you all right?"

"Yes Violet, but I fear that I am coming down with a sickness. Please inform James that I will be remaining in bed today."

The maid curtsied and ran off. Snow sighed and sat down on the bed. Luckily she had not changed yet, and she could become cocooned in the sheets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up, there was a pot by the bed in case she threw up again. James was at the end of the bed."Are you alright my darling?" He asked her with concern in his voice."I.. I'm fine. Now, you need to go so I don't get you sick. We both can't be unwell right before our wedding. One of us has to finalize the preparations!" Her voice rose. Charming's eyes widened. He had only seen Snow this angry once before, when she had taken the potion to forget about him. But he preferred to not think about that memory.

It was a thorn in their love.

Snow saw the hurt in his eyes, and softened."Charming, please go." He nodded grimly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He turned and left the room.

The next day.

Snow was so tired. She had been awake all night throwing up. She lay shivering in bed, missing Charming's warmth. He was sleeping in another room so he did not get sick. She awoke out of her misery when a maid brought her food. But one smell of the food and she was turning over in her bed, throwing up. The maid set down the tray and came around to assist her, but Snow waved her away."I'm fine, really. But I won't be taking breakfast today." The maid curtsied and hurried away. Snow rested her head on her pillow. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming. Peeking over the blanket, she saw Charming."Hello Charming." She said. He had a worried look on his face."Darling, you are not ok. I insist that we get a doctor to check you." Snow shook her head,"The doctor has already checked me. I will be fine soon, and then we can forget this and go back to our normal lives." Charming was going to argue, but he could see that Snow was getting ruffled. He left the room without saying a word. She turned over on the pillow. Looking out the window, she saw two birds, swooping and flying. She wished that she and Charming could be the birds, happy with no worries in the word. She slept for the rest of the day, occasionally waking up to succumb to the sickness. The next day, she felt right as rain. She had stopped throwing up, and she could eat again. The doctor said it must have been a miracle recovery. The royal couple was delighted, and their preparations for the wedding came to life again. And finally, after a long week, it was the eve of the wedding. Snow had thrown up a couple of times, but she believed that it was just her fully recovering from her sickness. She moved around her room, getting ready for bed. Charming was out, finalizing his outfit. Snow was startled by a sound. As she turned around, she saw purple smoke floating into the air. A man stood in the place of the smoke."Rumpelstiltskin," she breathed,"What.. what are you doing here?""Why dearie, I'm giving you your wedding gift early!" He slunk over to her. Snow backed away, wary of him."Oh no dearie, don't be afraid of me," he chuckled,"I just want to ask you something. Have you been sick lately, possibly throwing up?" He emphasized this with a hand gesture. Snow nodded."Yes, I have, but why does this concern you? I was just sick." Rumpelstiltskin nodded."Yes, of course you could have been just sick. But I suspect something else. And here is where my gift to you comes to play." He extended a glowing hand over her belly. Snow was to curious to draw away. A soft purple glowed on her stomach. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened.

"Ah, yes dearie. I have some grand news for you. You're pregnant!"

Snows jaw dropped.

What? How? Why, it's the sickness. It must have been.. morning sickness!" "That.. that's amazing.!" Rumpelstiltskin bowed."Always my pleasure dearie." She looked at him with a suspicious eye."What's the price?" He giggled."Ah dearie, its been payed. I don't need a payment to.. bring good news. Now, I must go. Ta-ta Queen!" He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Snow looked at her belly, her hands instinctively going to her stomach."My little baby," she whispered,"I can't wait for you to come." With joy in her heart, she retired to bed.

It was finally the day of the wedding. Snow was awoken early to get prepared for the days adventure. She looked at a sleeping Charming, and smiled. _You're going to be a daddy. I can't wait to tell you_. She kissed his cheek, and was off to the bathroom. The stylists put her hair up in a beautiful style. But as she was getting flowers weaved through her hair, she felt a familiar churning in her stomach."Ladies, would you please bring the sick bowl over here? Quickly?" The bowl was set down before her. As she emptied the contents of her small breakfast into the bowl, she realized that this was for the baby. She told herself she would do anything for the baby, even if it meant throwing up. She thanked the maids. The girls threw each other wary looks before returning to their work. Snow was soon dressed in her gown. It was a beautiful white strapped gown. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt tears come to her eyes. She was so happy this day had come. She and Charming had gone through many harsh and sad things, but now they would be united. They would always be together, and if they were ever lost, they would always find each other."Princess, it's time." Snow descended down the grand stairs. She paused before the doors to the ballroom where the royal wedding would take place. She paused and composed herself, breathing deeply. The doors swung open to reveal a long aisle, with a little structure at the end. James was there, a smile gracing his lips. Snow slowly walked down the aisle, a shining diamond amongst pearls. Her heart was full of joy. As James watched her come down the aisle, he realized that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had gotten the kindest and bravest girl he had ever met. It had been a hard life for both of them, but now as a married couple, they were ready to begin their new better lives. The wedding was fabulous. Nothing went wrong, and the cake was delicious. Snow agreed that this was the best day she had ever experience in her life.

She wouldn't have had it any other way.

 _She watched the little witch walking down the aisle, smiling at every turn. Oh yes. Snow was happy. Maybe Regina would allow her this one beautiful day. After all, she was going to ruin their happy endings with a flick of her hands. She wouldn't barge in on the wedding. Let them have their fun. They'll remember it._

 _Oh yes. They would._

The newly wedded couple walked onto he balcony of their room. Snow touched a rose, one of the few roses that had survived the fight for the kingdom. She knew that she should tell Charming about the baby. She was starting to show anyway. He would question her soon if she didn't tell him."Charming, I have to tell you something." He looked at her with concern."What is it?" She breathed in."Remember that sickness I had," he nodded,"Well... it's because I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father!" She could see joy lighting up in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

Snow nodded, her eyes filling with tears, like pearl droplets. He looked at her again, his gaze lingering on her stomach."Well.. you must go rest. I will not allow anything to happen to my baby!""Charming, the baby will be fine! Of course I can still walk around." He shook his head."Off to bed, m'lady.".. ah well I inform everyone in the castle about the royal baby!" Snow sighed."Of course you will Charming, of course you will."

 **Pm me if you want me to do a certain one shot for this story. Thank you again for clicking on this story, and than you to the people who have read it so far! Ciao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I got really sick- the reason I have not updated. I am still recovering physically and mentally. I'm sorry this was so short. I will try to update soon.**

Snow sits at her table, knitting. Yes, it could be considered improper for a queen to knit, but she enjoys it. And it's one of those days. Charming won't let her leave the room. She's only eight months pregnant! She'll be fine leaving the room.

Currently, her husband and their men are at the battle table working on their plans to overthrow Regina.

She couldn't hear their voices through the floors but she can guess what they are talking about. Charming has told her that they've planned to use her as bait. She will be wondering the forest, alone and picking berries. She's excited to carry out this plan, as she hasn't done anything exciting for at least the past two months. Then while Regina is focused on her, they will storm her castle. Then Regina will be by herself, and they can put a bracelet on her that takes away her powers. A whole army against one women?

Couldn't be that bad. Soon Charming comes to the room and says their ready. She dresses in old clothes. Charming gives her a basket and a kiss, warning her to be careful and run if she has to. Then she's on her way. She hums in the forest, stooping down and picking berries. Soon she rests on a log. She looks down at her bump and smiles."You're making Mama very tired, aren't you honey?" Snow says.

She is so occupied talking to her baby that she doesn't see the shadowy form moving near her.

The light reveals the Evil Queen, dressed in a red gown with her hair twisted up.

She smirks, and speaks to Snow, malice dropping off every word."Don't you realize something? You're never safe. This is the perfect occasion to kill you." She moves forward. Snow feels a bit of fear, but knows it's going to be ok. She and Charming knew what they were doing when they went along with plan. Regina plunges her hand into Snows chest, and Snow grunts in pain. When Regina pulls out her hand, she expects to see a heart sitting in it. Instead, there is nothing.

Snow smiles in victory and pain at Regina."You see Regina, one of the few things I learned from you was to never bring your heart to a fight." Regina screams and fury, and then stiffens. Snow can only guess that Charming and their men have entered the castle.

Regina looks at her."You aren't getting away." She grabs Snow by the arm and they whirl away in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappear in the Queens room, and Charming and a few men burst into the room. They have blood all over them, and one of the knights are limping. Regina narrows her eyes and calls out,"Gaurds!" None come. Snow wonders if they are all dead. While Regina is occupied, Snow takes out the magical bracelet and quickly snaps it on the queens wrist. Regina holds out her hand. She tries to make a fireball, but nothing starts. Panic grows in her eyes. Charming lets out a whistle, and The Dark One enters the room. He pulls of his gloves and begins to suck out Reginas magic. Soon she is a quivering mess on the floor, sobbing. The knights take her by the arm, and she is locked up forever.


End file.
